


Das Mädchen und der Nordwind

by Cryrael



Category: Geschichten, Märchen - Fandom
Genre: Geschichte, Märchen, NO FF, completely original story, own work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryrael/pseuds/Cryrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das ist die Geschichte, wie ein Mädchen sich den Nordwind zähmte und wie der Nordwind sein Herz an ein sterbliches Mädchen verlor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Mädchen und der Nordwind

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist keine gewöhnliche, sie ist wirklich eine Geschichte. Die Art von Geschichte, die man sich früher an Lagerfeuern vorgelesen hätte oder den Kindern vor dem Schlafengehen. Die Art von Geschichte, aus der Legenden werden. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt wenigstens manchen da draußen.

Das Mädchen und der Nordwind

Dies ist die Geschichte eines Mädchens, das sich den Nordwind zähmte und wie der Nordwind sein Herz an ein sterbliches Mädchen verlor.  
Dieses Mädchen lebte allein auf den Dächern der Hauptstadt, mal hier, mal da, nirgends lange, ganz wie ein Spatz. Ihr Haar war lang und wild und flatterte hinter ihr her, wenn sie von Dach zu Dach sprang. Ihre Haut war so rein wie es nur Mädchenhaut sein kann und in ihren Augen fing sich das Licht des nächtlichen Sternenhimmels. Wie sie dort hingekommen war, ganz zu schweigen davon, woher, wusste schon lange keiner mehr. Sie war einfach dort und sie war wie die Stadt selbst – unbeständig, ungezähmt und schön.  
Die Leute, die neu in der Stadt waren und sie erblickten, dachten, sie hätten einen Geist gesehen, den Hauch eines längst verblassten Lebens oder sie taten sie einfach nur als nächtliche Sinnestäuschung ab, denn das war die Zeit, in der man sie draußen sehen konnte, wie sie von Dach zu Dach hüpfte über eine Stadt, die schon größtenteils im Schlaf versunken war.  
Die Leute dagegen, die in der Hauptstadt wohnten, wussten um das geisterhafte Mädchen auf den Dächern ihrer Stadt, auch wenn nicht viele sie jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Die Stadtwache machte sich einen Spaß daraus, ihre neuen Rekruten auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen zu schicken und voller Schadenfreude zuzusehen, wie diese mit leeren Händen und verzweifelten Gesichtern zurückkehrten. Wenn jemandem die Stadt gehörte, dann war es dieses Mädchen, so klein und unscheinbar, unfassbar wie der Wind, überall zugleich und doch nirgends.  
Dort auf ihren Dächern lebte sie und war frei und wild und schön wie die Stadt selbst.  
Der, der sie am besten kannte, war der Mond, weit oben am Himmel, der sie beobachtete und ihr sein Licht schenkte. Von seinem Platz oben am Himmel sah er Nacht für Nacht zu ihr herunter und sie war sein Lieblingskind unter den Menschen, über die er wachte.

Eines Nachts trafen sich der Mond und der Nordwind und wie es so kam, fingen sie an, sich zu unterhalten. Der Nordwind war aufbrausend und listig, so wie es in seiner Natur lag und er verachtete die Menschen. Nur zu gerne ließ er die Winde über das Land fegen und sah zu, wie die Menschen ihre Umhänge schaudernd näher um den Körper zogen und sich wieder in ihre Häuser zurückkrochen, um Schutz vor der Kälte zu suchen.  
Reisende hatten die meiste Angst vor ihm, da sie für gewöhnlich keine Zuflucht hatten, um Schutz vor dem kalten Nordwind zu suchen. Wohin der Nordwind auch kam, verhärteten sich die Herzen der Menschen und ihre Gesichter wurden grimm und kalt und so dachte der Nordwind, alle Menschen wären so, kalt und grimm und ohne Freude und Frohsinn. Ganz gleich, wie oft ihm der warme Südwind oder der milde Westwind vom freundlichen Wesen der Menschen erzählten, er glaubte ihnen nicht. Seinem Bruder, dem stürmischen Ostwind, ging es ähnlich wie ihm. Wenn er über die Ozeane stürmte und die Wellen unter ihm sich auftürmten und die dunklen Sturmwolken vor ihm her gepustet wurden, wandten sich die Seeleute ab und fluchten. Auch er hatte keine große Zuneigung den Menschen gegenüber.

Doch als nun der Nordwind den Mond besuchte und mit ihm ins Gespräch kam, dachte er bei sich: _Der Mond sieht Nacht für Nacht alle Menschen, für ihn sind sie alle gleich. Wenn einer wissen kann, wie die Menschen wirklich sind, dann ist es er_.  
Und so fragte er den Mond nach den Menschen.  
Und der Mond antwortete ihm, es gibt Menschen und Menschen. Sie unterscheiden sich alle voneinander, wie der Südwind sich vom Nordwind scheidet und der Ostwind sich vom Westwind. Manche sind kalt und hartherzig, manche verschlagen und grausam, manche warm und freundlich und wieder andere sind wieder anders. Wenn du das Wesen der Menschen erfahren willst, musst du es für dich selbst finden, nicht mich danach fragen.  
Und der Nordwind überdachte diesen Rat und nach einigem Überlegen antwortete er, ich will deinen Rat befolgen. Doch wie soll ich das Wesen der Menschen kennenlernen, wenn sie sich sofort mit grimmen Gesichtern abwenden, wenn ich nahe?  
Und der Mond meinte, ich will dir helfen, und gab dem Nordwind die Gestalt eines Mannes.  
Der Nordwind sah hinab auf seine Hände und besah sein Spiegelbild im hellen Antlitz des Mondes und dachte bei sich, das wird funktionieren. Und mit einem letzten Dank für den Mond sprang er hinab vom Himmel und landete in der Stadt der Menschen, die sie einfach nur Hauptstadt nannten.

Der Nordwind streifte durch die schlafende Stadt und dachte an all die Menschen, die hier dicht an dicht lebten. Er ging durch die engen Gassen, über die leeren Marktplätze, vorbei an den längst dunklen Tavernen und dachte bei sich, was sind die Menschen doch fad und langweilig.  
Und als er so durch die schlafende Stadt strich, hob er wie durch Zufall den Kopf und sein Blick erhaschte den Schatten eines weißen Kleides und flatternder langer Haare auf den Dächern über ihm. Ein flüchtiges, unbeschwertes Lachen perlte durch die sonst stille Gasse, ein leichtfüßiger Dreh auf schlanken Tänzerbeinen und weg war das Mädchen wieder.  
Der Nordwind stand wie erstarrt. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er seinen neuen Menschensinnen trauen konnte, so etwas hatte er in seinem langen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Und doch, der helle Klang des Lachens des Mädchens hing noch immer in der Luft und brachte sie zum Schimmern. Und in diesem Moment gestand sich der Nordwind ein, dass er doch vielleicht nicht alles über die Menschen wusste und beschloss, nicht eher an den Himmel zurückzukehren, bis er dieses seltsame wundersame Geschöpf gefunden und verstanden haben würde.

Das Mädchen hingegen war noch in der Nähe, nur ein paar Dächer weiter auf dem Kirchturm der Stadt saß es und grübelte. So einen Mann hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte sofort gespürt, dass etwas Seltsames ihre Stadt betreten hatte und hatte sich auf die Suche nach der Quelle dieses fremdartigen Gefühls begeben. Als sie dann den fremden Mann, der durch die Straßen ihrer Stadt wanderte, ausgemacht hatte, beobachtete sie ihn eine Weile.  
Etwas an ihm war anders als alle anderen Menschen, die sie bis dahin gesehen hatte. Da war etwas Wildes, Unzähmbares an ihm, etwas, dass sie aufweckte und neugierig machte. Und wie sie ihn da so durch die nächtliche Stadt wandern sah, beschloss sie, ihn sich zu Eigen zu machen, so wie sie sich auch die Stadt gezähmt hatte. Sie wollte herausfinden, was dieses Fremde, Ursprüngliche an ihm war und sie würde nicht ruhen, bis sie dieses Geheimnis gelöst hatte.

Und so besiegelte sich das Schicksal dieser beiden Seelen, so unterschiedlich und doch gleich und der Einzige, der es bemerkte, war der weite Mond über ihnen und er lächelte auf die zwei Seelen hinab, unbemerkt von beiden.

Am nächsten Morgen überlegte der Nordwind, was jetzt zu tun war. Trotz des wunderlichen Mädchens wollte er sein eigentliches Ziel erfüllen, das Wesen der Menschen kennenlernen.  
Nach einigem Überlegen dachte er bei sich, ich kann diese beiden Dinge doch miteinander verbinden. Die Menschen dieser Stadt werden doch bestimmt etwas über das Mädchen wissen und während ich sie nach ihr frage, lerne ich auch gleichzeitig die Menschen kennen.  
Und so machte sich der Nordwind auf und fing an, die Menschen auf den Straßen der Hauptstadt zu befragen.  
Er fragte die Matrosen im Hafen, fragte die Schankweiber in den Tavernen, fragte die Händler auf den Märkten und die Soldaten der Stadtwache. Er fragte die Kinder, die auf den Straßen spielten, er fragte die gut betuchten Ehefrauen Adeliger, die ihre Sonntagseinkäufe tätigten. Er fragte die zahnlosen Bettler auf der Straße und er fragte die beschäftigten Bürger der Stadt.  
Und während er da so fragte und fragte, fing er an, den Worten des Mondes Glauben zu schenken. _Es gibt Menschen und Menschen. Sie unterscheiden sich alle voneinander, wie der Südwind sich vom Nordwind scheidet und der Ostwind sich vom Westwind. Manche sind kalt und hartherzig, manche verschlagen und grausam, manche warm und freundlich und wieder andere sind wieder anders._   
Manche der Menschen, die er fragte, waren freundlich und hilfsbereit und sagten ihm, was sie über das geheimnisvolle Mädchen wussten. Sie ist wie ein Geist, sagten sie ihm. Nachts schwebt sie über unsere Dächer, mal hier, mal da. Niemand hat sie jemals gefangen und sie wird nur von denen gesehen, von denen sie es will.   
Wieder andere Menschen waren abweisend und sagten ihm mürrisch, sie war schon immer da, sie ist diese Stadt und sie ist immer dort, wo sie es will. Jeder Versuch, sie aufzuspüren, ist vergeblich und jetzt verschwinde.   
Manche antworteten ihm gar nicht, wandten sich einfach ab und gingen ihrer Wege, als hätte er niemals etwas gesagt.   
Wieder andere lachten ihn aus und wandten sich kopfschüttelnd ab. Sie ist nur ein Kindermärchen, eine Legende, sagten sie ihm.   
Am Ende des Tages setzte der Nordwind sich nachdenklich auf das Dach des Kirchturms und beobachtete die Stadt unter sich. Er hatte heute wenig über das Mädchen erfahren, dafür aber umso mehr über das Wesen der Menschen. Er sagte bei sich, ich war vielleicht doch vorschnell mit meinem Urteil. Zwar hatte er heute auch viele unfreundliche, wenn nicht sogar schlechte, Menschen getroffen, doch nicht alle waren so gewesen.   
Tief in seine Gedanken versunken saß er dort oben auf dem Kirchturmdach und sah der Sonne zu, wie sie langsam über dem Horizont versank. Er saß dort oben, während langsam die Sterne an den Himmel traten und der Mond sich zu zeigen begann. Er saß immer noch dort, als die Stadt unter ihm schon längst schlief, als er plötzlich leise Fußschritte hinter sich hörte.   
Und als sich der Nordwind umdrehte stand dort das Mädchen.   
Du bist fremd hier, sagte es schlicht. Der Nordwind starrte es an, wie sie da so stand, ganz getaucht in Mondlicht, das ihre Haut zum Leuchten brachte und ihr langes Haar, das in einer leichten Brise um sie herum wehte.   
Das bin ich, antwortete der Nordwind. Ich habe versucht, dich heute zu finden, fuhr er fort.   
Das hier ist meine Stadt, niemand findet mich, wenn ich das nicht will, sagte das Mädchen stolz. Das hier ist meine Stadt und du bist fremd hier. Weshalb bist du hergekommen, fuhr sie fort.   
Ich bin hergekommen, um das Wesen der Menschen kennenzulernen, sprach der Nordwind hochmütig. Und da lachte sie, lachte aus vollem Herzen.   
Das Wesen der Menschen kennenlernen, was ein vermessenes Ziel. Das hat niemand geschafft und viele haben es versucht. Wie kann man es auch herausfinden, wenn doch das Wesen jedes Menschen anders ist? Du kannst alles über Menschen lernen, was es zu lernen gibt und doch wird dich Tag für Tag einer aufs Neue überraschen. Menschen sind dumm und eitel, arrogant und grausam, intelligent und weise und großherzig und mutig. Menschen sind alle so und doch wieder anders. Du wirst das Wesen der Menschen niemals herausfinden, da es das nicht gibt. Es wäre schon ein schweres Ziel, das Wesen eines einzigen Menschen herauszufinden, aber das Wesen der gesamten Menschheit, das ist völlig unmöglich, sprach sie lachend und balancierte am Rande des Daches entlang.   
Und doch, widersprach der Nordwind, ich will es versuchen, denn ich muss es wissen. Und wenn ich nur das Wesen eines einzigen Menschen kennenlernen sollte, so ist es doch genug für mich, denn ich muss es kennen.   
Dann will ich dir helfen, so gut ich kann, sprach das Mädchen und trat vor den Nordwind. Komm mit, sagte sie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.   
Er nahm sie und spürte Verwunderung über das Gefühl ihrer weichen Hand in seiner ungewohnten neuen Menschenhand. Komm, sagte sie und zog ihn mit sich. Zusammen sprangen sie über die Dächer der schlafenden Stadt und als der Morgen zu dämmern begann, nahm sie ihn mit sich in ihr Versteck unter einem leerstehenden Hausdach.   
Atemlos und lachend lagen sie da in ihrem Bett aus Heu und der Nordwind dachte bei sich, das ist nicht, was ich erwartet habe, als ich vom Himmel hinabgestiegen bin. Und dann, zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben, schlief er ein, in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf, Seite an Seite mit dem Geist der Stadt.

Und dort lagen sie, ungesehen von allen außer den Augen des schon verblassenden Mondes, der sich lächelnd abwandte und sich auch zur Ruhe legte.

Am nächsten Abend wurde der Nordwind von einem sanften Stups in die Seite geweckt.   
Aufwachen, mein geheimnisvoller Fremder, rief sie ihm lachend zu. Wenn du noch weiter schläfst, verpasst du den ersten Stern am Himmel, schalt sie ihn weiter.   
Verwundert rieb sich der Nordwind die Augen. Hatte er wirklich geschlafen, wie ein richtiger Mensch? Er blickte sich um, in dem kleinen Dachraum, in dem sie den Tag verbracht hatten. Und als er seinen Blick zum Fenster wandern ließ, sah er sie.   
Sie stand am Sims, ihre Konturen erleuchtet von der gerade untergehenden Sonne. Ihr Lächeln war warm und fröhlich und fand seinen Weg direkt in sein Herz.   
Und als sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, ihn aufforderte, sich zu ihm zu gesellen, da schlich sie sich unbemerkt in sein Herz und sein kaltes stürmisches Nordwindherz wurde ein Stückchen heller. Und als er die Hand des Mädchens vor sich ergriff und sich mit in die beginnende Nacht ziehen ließ, besiegelte er sein Schicksal, ohne es zu wissen oder sich darum zu kümmern.

Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen, sagte das Mädchen zu ihm, als sie gerade einmal Rast auf einem der Dächer machten.   
Was willst du mir denn zeigen, fragte der Nordwind und wunderte sich.   
Das wird eine Überraschung, antwortete das Mädchen schlicht und zog ihn wieder mit sich. Und zusammen sprangen sie über die Dächer der schlafenden Stadt und das Mädchen zog den Nordwind neben sich her. Hier ist es, sagte es schließlich nach einem wilden Rennen über die Dächer der Stadt und dem anschließenden Abstieg durch einen verborgenen Schacht in den Untergrund der Stadt.   
Und als sich der Nordwind den Ort ansah, an den das Mädchen ihn gebracht hatte, wurden seine Augen groß vor Staunen. Der dunkle Schacht, durch den sie ihn geführt hatte, mündete in eine riesige unterirdische Grotte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sich die Höhle unter der Erde befand, war es dort nicht dunkel, denn die Wände waren mit leuchtendem Moos überzogen und ganz in der Mitte der Höhle war ein kleiner Spalt, durch den ein heller Strahl Mondlicht fiel. Ein kleines Rinnsal zog sich durch den Boden der Höhle und verschwand am anderen Rand wieder als Miniaturwasserfall in der Dunkelheit.   
Na, was sagst du, fragte das Mädchen den Nordwind neckisch.   
Der Nordwind war sprachlos. Er hatte in seinem langen Leben schon viel gesehen, war schon über vielen Orten geweht, doch einen solchen Ort hatte er noch nie gesehen.   
Er trat vor in den Strahl aus Mondlicht und sah sich mit Erstaunen und Verzücken um.   
Das ist der schönste Ort, den ich kenne, fuhr das Mädchen fort.   
Der Nordwind hatte immer noch nichts gesagt. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und streckte ihr seine neue menschliche Hand entgegen. Sie nahm sie und er zog sie zu sich ins Mondlicht.   
Das ist der schönste Ort, der mir jemals geschenkt wurde, wisperte der Nordwind leise und sah das Gesicht des Mädchens an.  
Und als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten und der Nordwind das sich spiegelnde Sternenlicht in den Augen des Mädchens sah, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Und in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten, wusste der Nordwind, dass sein Schicksal besiegelt war.

Und dort unten standen sie, unbemerkt von der schlafenden Stadt über ihnen, nur der Mond sah die zwei vereinten Seelen unter sich und lächelte.

Und als der Nordwind am nächsten Abend in der unterirdischen Höhle aufwachte und das schlafende Mädchen neben sich sah, wusste er, dass sein Herz nicht mehr ihm gehörte und dass die Stürme in ihm gezähmt waren. Er spürte einen Frieden in sich, den er noch nie verspürt hatte und sonst bei seinen sanfteren Geschwistern, dem Ost- und Südwind, verachtet hatte.   
Doch als er das Gesicht des noch schlafenden Mädchens betrachtete, war es ihm egal.   
Er weckte es mit einem sanften Kuss und flüsterte an ihrem Ohr, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, dir etwas zu zeigen. Und er nahm sie mit sich und zog sie an der Hand aus der Höhle hinaus, bis sie wieder auf den Dächern der Stadt waren.   
Er nahm sie mit sich bis hinauf auf das Dach des Kirchturms und wie sie da so standen im Licht des leuchtenden Mondes, beugte er sich zu ihr vor und sagte, ich habe nicht länger das Verlangen, das Wesen der Menschen kennenzulernen. Mir reicht es, dich kennen zu dürfen. Ich bin der kalte Nordwind und ich kam, um das Wesen der Menschen kennenzulernen und nicht, um mein Herz zu verlieren und doch ist es geschehen. Ich bin der kalte Nordwind und doch möchte ich nur noch bei dir sein und dich mitnehmen in meine Welt und sie dir zeigen.   
Und das Mädchen lächelte bei diesen Worten und erwiderte, du darfst mich mitnehmen, bis du es nicht mehr willst und mir deine Welt zeigen. Vielleicht lerne ich ja sogar das Wesen des kalten Nordwinds kennen, auch wenn ich jetzt glaube, dass er gar nicht mehr so kalt ist.  
Und sie legte ihre Arme um ihn.   
Und der Nordwind lächelte und sagte zu ihr, halt dich fest.   
Und zusammen erhoben sie sich in die Luft und der Nordwind nahm das Mädchen mit sich und zeigte ihr alle Plätze, über die er je geweht hatte. Und wohin sie ihn auch begleitete, drehten sich die Menschen nicht mehr länger schaudernd weg, sondern blieben stehen und genossen die angenehm kühle Brise, die über sie hinwegwehte.

Und sie blieb bei ihm, so lange sie lebte und sie waren glücklich miteinander und als sie schließlich starb, sagte der Nordwind zu sich, jetzt kenne ich das Wesen der Menschen. Sie sind wie ein Waldbrand, schnell und unberechenbar und doch unglaublich machtvoll. Ihre Leben sind kurz und bittersüß und der Abschied folgt direkt auf das Willkommen und doch bereuen sie nicht. Sie leben ihr Leben um des Lebens Willens. Sie sind alle verschieden und doch gleich und manche von ihnen brennen heller als andere und manche leuchten weniger und doch sind alle ihre Leben wert, gelebt zu werden und alle ihre Geschichten es wert, erzählt zu werden, so traurig sie auch sein mögen.   
Und er wandte sich ab und setzte seine einsame Wanderung über die Länder der Welt fort und wohin er auch kam, die Menschen drehten sich nach dem Wind und ein bittersüßer Schmerz rührte ihr Herz.   
Der Nordwind jedoch ging bis ans Ende aller Tage allein.

Dies ist die Geschichte vom Mädchen, das sich den Nordwind zähmte und dem Nordwind, der sein Herz an ein sterbliches Mädchen verlor. Und niemand hatte es vorhergesehen oder geplant, nur der helle Mond am Himmel wachte über sie und bedauerte ihr Schicksal, dass sie so unverhofft zusammengebracht hatte und sie doch so unbarmherzig wieder auseinander gerissen hatte.


End file.
